halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Above Reproach
All people participating in this RP must be approved by CarpeJugulum at his talk page. You may apply for an invitation there. All uninvited guests to this page that post comments WILL have their comments deleted post-haste. The RP will begin on August 11. Be sure to have a character created by then! Introduction It is four years after the UNSC frigate ''Above Reproach'' crashed on the planet Utopan. The survivors have set themselves up as a powerful new faction on the world. They have allied themselves with many of the natives, and live comfortably. But war is coming. A coalition of three Nomayn factions has been formed, and they are poised to begin a war greater than all that have come before them. The survivors of the Above Reproach must take their sides, make their stands. Who will you fight for, soldier? Participants *CarpeJugulum *SheWhoKnows *EliteMaster117 *Another Poetic Spartan *IceBite Factions Triple Alliance *State of Hammur *Confederation of Garan *Dari Sventir Utopan Coalition *Tetellin Union *UNSC Survivors Undecided *United Northern Emirates Characters CarpeJugulum's characters *Major Matthew Brandis- UNSC survivor *Herom Me'Ken- General, State of Hammur IceBite's Character(s) *Sergeant Bormer - UNSC survivor *Private Grendal - UNSC survivor Another Poetic Spartan Character(s) *Capell Me'Fairthorn- Head of Tetellin Commandos *Edwin Me'Talwin- Forrester Palnight of the Tetellin Commandos *Several other Tetellin Characters * Faction- Tetellin Commandos Eve's Character(s) *Name: Lavat Ven'Ru- Head of an elite Dar Sventir unit. *Faction: Dari Sventir Plot This RP will cover the beginnings of the war breaking out on Utopan. Further RPs may expand the series. Roleplay 1 Matthew Brandis slung the battle rifle over his shoulder and walked along the perimeter, whistling as he went. While the UNSC survivors had more than enough power to take on an small army, bandits and raiders were common in this area, and making sure that the farms and fields around the crash site stayed safe was a priority. It had been four years since the Reproach had landed on Utopan, and in that time the survivors had done well for themselves. Attracting allies from the nearby Nomayn towns and cities, they had built a small fiefdom here. With almost a thousand Marines, weapons for all of them, and vehicles the likes of which the Nomayi had never seen, defending themselves was easy. But their Nomayn workers... Over the years the local low-lifes had realized that the survivors, with their advanced technology and the knowledge to grow great amounts of food, had a large surplus that was either sold to other factions or stored away. Seeing this as a huge waste, they helped themselves to whatever unguarded food they could find. And that was why the leader of the most powerful faction on the planet was walking the perimeter, rifle in hand. Brandis heard someone crashing through the undergrowth behind him and turned to see a Marine private running to him, assault rifle in hand. When she reached him, she snapped a quick salute. "At ease, private," Brandis said. "What's happening?" "Sir, we just recieved a radio message from the Tetellin Union. They say that forces from the State of Hammur have just crossed their border. It looks like war, sir." 15:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) 2 Capell Me'Fairthorn shrugged when he heard the news. The State of Hammur have crossed their borders, intent unknown. But his spies reported that the millitary was seen marching. He knew this day was going to come, Hammur was so arrogant about matters. It was shoot first, ask later. An Initiate stared at him and slowly said, "Sir, what are we going to do?" Capell looked at him and chuckled, "Well what we always do initiate. Fight. This is what our unit is for. Send word out to the other units as well. We'll need their support soon enough. Also, tell our leaders to go on high profile. We must be ready." "You ask and I obey, Grandmaster."'' The initiate turned around and ran towards comminication. 3 Ariana was standing watch when a voice said, "Ariana", Ariana jumped and pointed her Battle Rifle in the direction of the sound. "Who's there?" she asked. The voice said, "Relax,"and Sergeant Dennor Bormer came out of the shadows. "Oh, it's you. Sheesh, you almost gave me a heart attack."Dennor shook his head, and said, "Ever since we landed here, you've always been so jumpy." Ariana then asked, "So, what's up?" "It's my turn to take over watch." Ariana shook her head."Just a moment, I thought I heard something." "Then," Dennor said, "Report it to the Major." "Ok," said Ariana," Just be careful." "I always am." 4 Lavat shouldered his rifle, creeping through the grass, making little noise as he skillfully placed each of his steps. The State of Hammur had invaded the Tetellin Union, and his Dari Sventir unit was sent to help out. Now they waded through the high grass, as silent as possible as the Tetellin encampment ahead slept in the cold night. "Ready..." he whispered, sighting a the outline of an enemy soldier through a tent wall. "Aim..." he said slightly louder. "FIRE !" he roared, the rifles crackling all at once, enemies dropping like flies against the back drop of the campfires. The Journeyman smiled, not a single survivor. Or so he thought. As Lavat entered camp, reloading his Type 35 Main Infantry Rifle, a single Tetellin soldier fired at him with a sidearm. Lavat ducked as the round entered an Acolyte's head behind him, and he looked up at the fleeing soldier. The his fellow Dari Sventir secured the area behind him. The grass ruffled and shook as he took momentous steps, unable to raise his rifle because of the foliage swatting at his body. As the gap closed between him and the Tetellin, Lavat pounced, hitting the enemy in the back of the legs with a devastating tackle. His knee buckled and smashed into the ground, in so much pain he grabbed his knee's rather then his sidearm. Lavat grabbed it, looking down at the poor soul. He looked almost like a youngling, probably forced to fight in lieu of living a normal life. The innocence behind his eyes made Lavat second guess his search and destroy orders, if only for a split second. His eyes went cold and he squeezed the trigger, the weapons report echoing through the grass. He holstered the pistol underneath his cloak, and turned back for the new Dari Sventir encampment. 5 Brandis leaned out the back of the Pelican, one hand holding his battle rifle. The invasion of the Union had been far bigger than planned. Somehow, Hammur, Garan and the Dari Sventir had formed an alliance without any of the others getting wind of. The survivors had sent out a team of fifty Marines in four Pelicans as an advance force. With only a thousand Marines left, this operation, codenamed RETALIATE, would require much help from the TU. Perhaps we should see if we can get the Northerners with us if we arm them, Brandis thought to himself. The pilot's voice crackled over the intercom. "Everyone, one minute to LZ. Load weapons, suit up and kiss your butts goodbye." Matthew ran a quick systems check, loading and unloading his rilfe, checking the HUD in his armor and other various ods and ends. Then he looked up. He was ready. 6 Forrester Palnight Edwin Me'Talwin grunted when he recieved the orders to move out, and scout out the enemy. He and 5 initiates gathered their gear and moved, into the forrest, the foilage bustling. The only thing that was seen of them was their special camoflauge suits. "God damn those fools!! Why would come here?'" Edwin thought as he and his forces moved. Then they heard movement, and slowly and quietly they peaked. They saw 6 Hammur soldiers marching. Edwin looked at one of the initiates and motioned him to come. The initiate nodded and went to him. Edwin whispered, "I'm sorry to ask you this initiate, but I want you to go over to them, unarmed. We must see if this ''"Invasion" is true."'' The initiate exhaled and replied, "I do what I must for my people." He took off all of his gear, silently like a creature of the night was gone and was already walking to the troopers. 7 Lavat sat in his new tent, sliding onto the cot. He overheard his men outside, discussing tomorrow's assault. How they knew Lavat had no idea, and he stood up and stormed outside. "Which one of your fellow soldiers leaked tomorrow's combat plan ?" he asked solemnly. The other Nomayn pointed to Lavat's fellow Journeyman by the fire. "Why did you tell them things they should not know ?" Lavat said with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Why not ?" he said slyly. "Why not ? Because its a against the rules." Lavat drew his scrounged sidearm and fired off 2 rounds into the soldiers head, blood spewing into the fire sizzling. The soldiers looked upon the scene with horror, before their commander spoke. "Head to your tents, get a good nights sleep." The soldiers nodded and did as he said. And Lavat sighed. 8 The initiate walked towards the soldiers. They took notice of him and they stopped. "State your business," The initate said. The soldiers looked at each other and laughed. One of them came forward and replied, "War." The troopers readied their weapons and then fired. The initiate dodged most of the bullets, but several of them caught his shoulder and chest. The initiate grunted and staggered back, cluthcing his shoudler. He then threw several knives at them, killing several, and then falling on the ground. The initiate was breathing heavily, he couldn't stop the bleeding and he didn't have much time. Oone of them walked towards him and brought forth a serrated blade, the metal glistening in the sun. The initiate looked at him, blood at the corners of his mouth. "Any last words, Trooper?" "I'm not a trooper. I am a Commando." "And what is that?'" "Your worst nightmare." The initiate breathed. "Bastard." The leader clenched his fist and bellowed. He brought his blade up and swung it down, towards his shoudler. The blade made contact, breaking the bones. The initiate cried out in pain, his mouth now filling up wtih blood. The leader then brought the blade in an arc, ending in his sides. The initiate breathed one last time and then fell to the ground, making a pool of blood. Edwin's eyes widened at the sight, his mouth agape. "Such brutality.." He murmered. His brow furrowed and he clenched his weapon. He motioned his strucken initiates to take firing positions. He readied his weaopn and murmered, "Kamitone," They all stood up and fired several volleys, taking the troopers. The only surviving member was the leader, who was clutching his chest and was kneeling beside his sword. He didn't notice that Edwin was walking towards him and took his sword, examinating it. He then found himself off the ground and held in place by the initiates. "Do you know who we are?"' Edwin asked as he glared at the leader. ''"Yes." He breathed. "Please don't kill me. I'll tell you whatever I want. Please." "Please continue." "There are lots of us. We were sent on a search and destroy mission to eliminate anyone. We didn't know where to go until a group called the Exilers came to us. Also, the Dari Sventir were sent here to accompany us. That's all I know i swear. Please, don't kill me." Edwin sighed and replied, "I won't kill you." The leader breathed a sigh of relief. "Instead, I'll let your sword kill you. I bet your sword is dying for your blood." His eyes widened in terror, "No. No. No. Don't kill me!!" Edwin's face was emotionless when he brought the sword up and swung it down, slicing his left arm and then his right. The leader screamed but no sound came out. Then, Edwin roared and made a sweep at his legs, slicing them off. The leader cried out to them to stop but his pleas for help fell on silent ears. And then with one last heave, he brought it down on his head, the body falling. Edwin took the scabbard from his body and quitely placed the blade into its rightful place. The initiates took thier dead companions body and preceded to bury him. Edwin sighed and looked at hs quiet initiates. "Bring word to the Grandmaster that the Exilers have given them information and that the Dari Sventir are also with them. Also tell him that the the talks of war are true." They nodded and they quietly disappeared into the brush. With them gone, Edwin looked back and took a deep breath. He then continued to command. 9 Capell pursed his lips when he received word from Edwin's initiates. "So, the Exilers decided to help them. Idiots, traitors to their own people." He growled and said, "The Dari Sventir. Despicable. If they want war, we'll give to them."' He turned around and looked at his gathered men. ''"Prepare to move out. We go on assassination." "Yes, Grandmaster" They replied. Minutes later, they were outside the encampment, lightly clothed and armed with melee weapons. ''"Move out." They all nodded and disappeared. 10 The Pelicans hit the ground and all fifty Marines disembarked, weapons at the ready. "This is a hot zone, people!" Brandis shouted. "Keep your weapon ready and cover your buddy. Recon teams, move ahead. Radio us if there is any trouble. If you don't report back in ten, we're coming in. Understood?" The assault teams signaled that they understood. "Alright, move out." ---- The recon teams signaled in almost nine minutes later. The area ahead was held by a large force of soldiers from the State of Hammur, with a few of the Dari Sventir's elite soldiers along as backup. Almost two thousand of them were camped over the hill. Brandis signaled to his snipers. "Move up and take out the officers. If you hit trouble, we'll have a fallback point here." The snipers nodded and vanished into the brush. Matthew turned and began shouting instructions. "Get those turrets set up! I want overlapping fileds of fire covering the east and north sides. We'll put our riflemen on the others. Get your firing pits dug, now!" 11 Capell was with his forces when he noticed someone at the distance. He focused his heyes and once it adjusted, it was Matthew. He turned to his men and told them to stay put. Capell then made his way to Matthew. "Matthew, what's happening?" Capell whispered into his ear. Mathew jumped and raised his weapon only to see Capell. He sighed and relaxed and said, "Dammit Capell. Don't sneak up on me." Capell grinned. "We scouted several soldiers along with the Dari Sventir." Capell scowled when he heard their names. "Thank you for your aid. Me and my forces with me will help you." Matthew nodded. 12 Herom Me'Ken stood over a large map spread out on the table, glowering as his aides updated troop strengths and deployments as new reports slowly trickled in from the battlefield. The initial Triple Alliance assault had gone well. They shared no borders with the off-planet meddlers, and their infantry had advanced a good distance into the Tetellin union. Still... Me'Ken had not counted on the speed the humans would use to bring their forces to bear with. The word was that a large column of human vehicles and infantry was en-route to the Union's aid, with an advance party already on-site. If only the idiots of the Confederation would commit more soldiers to the northern wings, he thought. Still, they outnumbered the coalition forces by a great amount. Even if the UNE decided to throw in with them, the spear-throwing primitives would provide little resistance. No, it was the bandits Me'Ken was worried about. Overlords ruling their small fiefdoms in the wastes, a few of them had pledged themselves to the Alliance, others to the Coalition- some to both. They weren't all real soldiers, but enough of them knew how to fight and wage a guerrilla campaign that the side who got more of them first would have a good position to mount another attack. Me'Ken shook his head. Even those fools will see the truth, he thought. Only an idiot would give the coalition cause a second thought. 13 Edwin Me'Talwin looked at the new initiate that was assigned to his group. He raised a brow and murmured, "Name?" The initiate looked at him and said, "My name is Zadalar Me'Chu. I am an initiate who was assigned to your unit sir!!" Edwin smiled and nodded. He stared at everyone and said, "We have orders from Grandmaster to meet up with our brothers and assault the various State of Hammur troops. By whatever means." They heard the order and when Edwin motioned for them to move out, they were all gone. 14 Edwin felt the cool air breeze past his hair and he closed his eyes. He sighed and continued to run. He heard a rustle and told everyone to stop. He looked through the brush and saw a small encampment of State of Hammur Forces. He motioned to the Initiates to attack and they nodded. Edwin slowly crept, making light footsteps and trying to avoid being seen. Next thing he knew was that he grabbed one of them and closed their mouth, blocking off their noise. He took out a wickedly curved knife and slowly slit the man's throat, letting the blood drip down his fingers. The initiates did simultaneously. "Die." He whispered as the man struggled to escape. Then he moved his neck back, hearing a sickening crack as the neck broke. Only one man survived, apparently surviving the execution. His eyes were wide eyed in fear as Edwin came up to him with bloody knife. He wickedly grinned as he slashed his neck vein, seeing the blood spurt. He brought out his blade and swung it sideways, taking his head off. "War changes you. It brings out the evilest of your intentions." 15 Brandis and his men waited in the brush surrounding the camp, waiting for the signal from Capell's commando team that the sentries had been eliminated. Those Hammur halfwits won't know what hit them, he thought, and cracked his neck. Two short bursts of static went over the team's helmet-coms, courtesy of the UNSC-issue communicators Brandis had given to the commandos. "Move," he whispered into the microphone, and hefted his silenced sub-machine gun. Twenty of his fifty soldiers had come with him. If this little strike failed, two-fifths of his advance force would be dead, himself included. If it went right, the reinforcements of the Alliance would come in and find a devastated camp, without a single soul left alive. And he had a good feeling about this. The twenty ODSTs moved in on the camp, all armed with SMGs identical to Brandis' and knives. The goal would be to sweep through the sleeping camp and plant explosives inside the center, where the officers were certain to be. Once that was done, they would get out of the amp, gather the commandos and Brandi's marines, and blow all of the officers in the camp to bits just before attacking. The resulting chaos ought to minimize his own losses. They had to be careful. One wrong move and four hundred Nomayi would descend on them like the wrath of God. The infil team split into four teams of five. Team One would advance and cover Team Two's movement, who would cover Team Three, and so forth. The idea was to leapfrog to the center of camp and hide the explosives in a supply tent with minimal enemy casualties. Now this, thought Brandis, is fun. Category:Halo: Above Reproach Category:CarpeJugulum